Back To The Ruled Ocean
'''Back To The Ruled Ocean '''is the 14th episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Prisoner SpongeBob *Patrick Star *Timmy the Twina *Squidward Tentacles *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Space *Earth's Atmosphere Plot Prisoner SpongeBob and Patrick have returned to Leader Plankton and the rest of the ocean. Patrick is glad he's back at sea, but Prisoner SpongeBob is worried about being punished for becoming the "Black Sponge". Story The Anti-Plankton rocket was flying from space into the ocean, and it finally landed in Bikini Bottom. Prisoner SpongeBob fell out of the rocket and fell into Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton opened the door. "Prisoner SpongeBob! What in the world are you doing out here?" asked Leader Plankton and pulled him right in. He threw Prisoner SpongeBob into his cell. "Oh, darn," said Prisoner SpongeBob, disappointed. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!!!! I'm in big, big trouble!!! If Leader Plankton finds out I'm the Black Sponge, I'll be given the punishment of a lifetime!!!" he thought. He got really really worried and started sweating. "Well, it looks like we have Patrick back!" said Leader Plankton and Patrick walked into the room. "I will destroy that squirrel!" yelled Patrick in anger. "Very nice, very nice! And it looks like we have a little something...FROM THE MOON!!!" said Leader Plankton, pulling out Timmy. Leader Plankton laughed maniacally. Timmy looked at him in anger. "Timmy the Twina has poor little anger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't compete against me!" said Leader Plankton looked at Timmy and threw him in the cell with SpongeBob, laughing. "YES!!! YES!!!!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD IN NO TIME!!!!" screamed Leader Plankton. "Umm...sir. You already rule the ocean," said Squidward. "See! I told you I would rule it in no time!" said Leader Plankton. Timmy struggled to get out of the cell. "Some pressure, isn't it?" asked Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy just looked at him and continued to try and break open the cell. Leader Plankton walked towards Anti-Plankton. "This sure is going smoothly, isn't it Patrick?" Leader Plankton asked, looking up at Patrick. They finally arrived at Anti-Plankton's. Leader Plankton knocked on the door. Sir Sandy jumped from above and landed right in front of Plankton with her karate gear on. Leader Plankton's eye widened. "AHHH!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" he said running away. Patrick frowned. "Bring it!" he said and ran towards Sir Sandy. Sandy ran back. They both were face to face to each other. Sir Sandy was about to give Patrick a karate chop in the head, but right before she could do so, Patrick grabbed her hand and flipped her down to the ground. He took her hand and stuffed her into a rocket and let it fly off. "Bye, bye squirrely," he said stupidly. Back at the cell, Timmy was still trying to break out while SpongeBob was breaking out in tears. He was so scared about Leader Plankton punishing him for being the true Black Sponge. Leader Plankton walked into Bucket of Evil calmly. "I can't believe I still didn't find out who that Black Sponge was. Oh well. He's off their team now," said Leader Plankton and walked away. A huge smile appeared on Prisoner SpongeBob's face. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2012